1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for resin finishing fabrics or blended yarn fabrics comprising cellulosic fibers with 1,3-dimethylglyoxalmonourein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, as finishing agents for imparting crease resistance and shrink-proofing to fabrics comprising cellulosic fibers, formaldehyde resins such as reaction products of formaldehyde with urea, melamine, ethyleneurea, propyleneurea, glyoxalmonourein or alkylcarbamate have been used.
Although these agents can impart excellent crease resistance and shrink-proofing to the fabrics, their use for clothes is restricted because the fabrics finished with them tend to readily release free formaldehyde which is harmful to skins.
Thus, a finishing agent which contains no formaldehyde is highly appreciated. Recently, 1,3-dimethylglyoxalmonourein is most widely used as the finishing agent of the fabrics. However, finishing of the fabrics, which are dyed with fluorescence dyestuffs, with 1,3-dimethylglyoxalmonourein results in deterioration of whiteness of the finished fabrics and generation of unfavorable amine odor.
It has been proposed to reduce the unfavorable amine odor by the use of an organic acid such as oxalic acid, maleic acid, tartaric acid and the like together with the finishing agents. However this measure causes further deterioration of whiteness of the fabrics because the fluorescence dyestuff is attacked by the organic acid and also stiffening of the fabrics due to the acid.
Then, a complicated process such as rinsing with hot water after curing and soaping is required to prevent the deterioration of whiteness and to reduce the unfavorable amine order when the fabrics are finished with 1,3-dimethylglyoxalmonourein.